D'ya think?
by sandwiches
Summary: Journey's end? SJ.


Summary: Journey's end?  
Category: Romance.  
Episode Related: None.  
Season: None in partcular.  
Pairing: Jack/Sam, of course  
Rating: T  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s). You know score, peeps. Don't own them, sadly never will. I'll put 'em back when I'm done. Honest.

Author's Notes: Special thanks to those who have reviewed my previous fics. These include; jannymac, akiko-dono, MandySg1 (what do you mean, you never thought of blue jello as captivating, lol!), StargateFan (Good Chap!), Ilovesg1, GlowingHaven, Maggie Eaton and Natters (my first reviewer ever!). Mahoosive big hugs to all of those at the As The Stargate Turns Group. You are all mad brilliant and I wouldn't be writing without you. You all know who you are, and you know that I owe you many sacks of chocolate! I have one phrase for every one of you and that would be 'Leather Trousers!". Stop drowning in your own drool, Bren! Lol! Spesh big hugs to Lilly, my beta for "MyBigLongGrimFic". You are lovely missus and I promise that I shall discard all thoughts of ficlets from now on and get right back to proper work. Or something! Am merely having a moment of whimsy. Just so everybody knows, I really, really won't be posting much til I get th big'un out of the way. But even if you post a review in the future and I don't respond, dont think I am not taking your comments on board. I'm just under the whip for the long'un! Lol! Bestest wishies to all.

----------

_D'ya Think!_

_----------_

He loves the way she scrunches up her nose when a problem is (well at least usually...momentarily) a little too much even for her magnificent mind. It only occurs to him now, when hope has pretty much abandoned Dodge as a really bad place for a fuel stop, that he loves the way she does the same even more when her face is smeared in dried mud. He realises that somehow, over time, he has learned to gauge the enormity of her mental processing, on occasion, just by watching the number of tiny mud flakes falling from her nose.

Two minutes left.

In the world of Colonel Jack O'Neill, at this moment, his Major is clearly thinking more than he has ever witnessed her do so before. There is a cloud of muddy particles virtually showering from her nose. He has already assessed the situation as being several miles past hopeless, and has frankly given up hope. Not that he is a giving up sort of guy, but he knows that even if they break out of this cell in the next ten seconds, they are too far away from transport rings, escape pods, or the glider bays to make it out in time.

There is a large part of him that is so furious that she won't make it. There is a raging cry from deep inside of him. She deserves to live. So very much.

But there is another part of him so grateful that she is here with him. A dark, selfish part, perhaps, but he knows now that he really doesn't want to endure the last part of his journey alone. And if he wants anybody there with him, in this godawful situation, it truly has to be her.

He watches as she steps back over to the door control panel. As it had been hit by a staff blast earlier, he is aware that there is no chance of repair. But he watches as she runs the tips of her slender fingers over the fractured control crystals, almost in a caress, seeking a way out.

His watch beeps.

One minute left.

Her shoulders slump in defeat. She knows, as well as he, that this is it. The Sam and Jack Roadshow ends here. As she lifts her head towards him, he sees that her eyes are glassy with unshed tears. In all, he wants to be angry at himself, to berate himself for the part of him that wanted her here.

But now they just don't have the time.

So instead, he reaches out to her.

For a moment, she tips her head to one side and takes in the vision of him freely opening his arms to her. No inhibitions, no rules. But she can't appreciate it for too long.

They just don't have the time.

So she steps into his arms, and they hastily but oh-so-gently wrap their arms around one another, using precious seconds to just stare into one another's eyes.

Nothing is spoken. But maybe nothing needs to be.

As he starts to sway, she moves with him. A gentle dance, one of the multitude of the things that they had never done, and should have experienced together.

They both flinch as his watch starts to beep again, but pull each other closer together.

Ten...

Nine...

They burrow their heads into each other's necks.

Eight...

Seven...

Their arms draw even tighter.

Six...

Five...

Breathing in time, there is so much left unspoken, but they so know now that it never needed to be said.

Four...

And a blinding white light.

-----------

They raise their heads and look slowly at one another.

She looks up at him, eyes widening after a few seconds as she realises that neither of them seem to be quite dead yet. Her eyes flick to each side whilst she tries to comprehend this fact. He, however, is quite content to keep looking at her. Every second counts, right?

She suddenly wheels away, leaving him at a total loss as to what is actually going on. But not for long.

"Thor?". Her voice is firm but quiet. Always a bad sign.

"Major Carter." Oh darn. That so would not be the voice of anyone other than his little grey buddy.

He watches as she starts to point randomly and animatedly (which is very cute) and then restrains herself from exploding at the High Commander of the Asgard Fleet. Admirably.

She collects herself. "Thank you, Thor. You've saved us. Again! But do you think that perhaps in future you could attempt to save us a little earlier than four seconds from death? Please? Because, I don't know about you, but I find it so immensely...", she looks back towards Jack, as if in need of reassurance,"...cliched?".

He smiles at her, letting all of the love, that despite everything, was still not yet spoken of, fly into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"D'ya think?"

----------


End file.
